Conventionally, there is a wireless communication device including a local oscillator that outputs a local oscillator signal, and a voltage detector circuit that detects a voltage value of an output signal from a receiver circuit. The wireless communication device is designed to change over a switch so that the local oscillator signal output from the local oscillator is input to a matching circuit with a variable capacitance element having a capacitance value changed according to an applied voltage value at the time of adjusting an impedance of the matching circuit. The wireless communication device is also designed to automatically control an impedance of the matching circuit so that the voltage value of the output signal of the receiver circuit, which is detected by the voltage detector circuit, comes closer to a predetermined reference voltage value (for example, refer to PTL 1). The device of this type can always adjust the impedance of the matching circuit even after product shipment.